


To Mr. Snape

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Child, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, M/M, Making Up, Medical issues, Pre fic breakup, Severus Snape Lives, Severus is a piece of work, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: She never even told him he had a son, Minerva had to do it. Once they were happy, and then they just weren't.The letter sat on his desk, he had to do it, he had to save his son.Falling back in love wasn't part of his plan though. Save his son and then leave this wretched island, but thankfully things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	To Mr. Snape

The letter that sat in Severus Snape’s hands felt as if it weighed as much as an elephant. As if the words on the page could burn straight through his skin. But, it did no such thing. They were just letters, letters that made up words, that made up sentences. All of them led to his understanding of something that he never believed would be possible, Severus Tobias Snape was a father.

To be exact he was the father of Hermione Jean Granger’s five-year-old son. Alan as she had named him—was dying—dying of a disease that needed his father’s blood to make the cure. And he, Severus Snape happened to be that father. Merlin, he needed a drink. But, instead of getting said drink he was going to have to floo over to St Mungo’s, there was no time to waste.

Shocking or not he was not willing to live with another person’s blood on his hands. He had done far too much killing in this lifetime, surely enough to last him many lifetimes. Killing was still killing, even if the cause was standing by and doing nothing. He would just give the blood he needed to, and be gone. The boy would be none the wiser.

Severus had accepted long ago he was not father material. He didn't have a paternal bone in his body. He had been a rather horrid teacher, hell he had been a rather horrid child. There was no point in pretending that was not the case.

There was no use pretending that any good would ever come of him being in Alan’s life. He would help the little boy get better. Then Severus—would do what he had been meaning to do for over a decade—leave this wretched island, this wretched country, in his dust. He would leave it in his past. He would make a new life for himself somewhere else, somewhere where he could just be another face in the crowd.

Not the former death eater, not the killer of Dumbledore, not the former spy, but most of all of not the man who Potter called the greatest man he ever had ever known. Those were just words, and they were being voiced by a man who didn't know a damn thing about what a good person was. Potter, had been raised by muggles, who behaved barely better than dogs. He didn't know a bloody fucking thing about great people. Severus knew in his heart and in his soul, he was not a great person, he might not even be a good person. He was just a person with enough regrets to wallpaper Hogwarts.

The death of his son, however, would not be one of them. Severus flooed to St Mungo’s hoping he was not too late.

*************************

Severus stepped out of the floo, his leather boots hit the tile floor. He passed a mediwizard, who seemed uncomfortable with the very sight of him. The man stared at him with pale blue fish-like eyes. His hair a grey blonde that vaguely reminded him of his mother’s dishwater. He thought he might know the healer, possibly having taught him at one point over the years.

He said to the man, ”I do not care what you think of me. I do not care what you feel about me. I do not care that I make you uncomfortable. I am here because I am needed. Now do me a favor and tell me where healer Avery is.”

The man said, ”Her office is three doors down from the floor...Professor Snape.”

Severus snarled, ”I am no one’s professor and anymore, and even if I was...You are far too old to be one of my students right now, at least.”

The healer said nothing as Severus stalked down the hall. The former professor though, could not help but smile. He did not have to scream at people, nor did he want to, but he did enjoy reminding them he was not to be trifled with.

He knocked on the wooden door that the healer had directed him to. He heard a whispy soft clearly feminine voice that said, ”Come in.”

Severus turned the brass doorknob, hearing it click loudly as he did so. He stepped into the dim candlelit office. He was faced with a woman who could easily be not much younger than Dumbledore had been at the end of his life. Her pale face was weathered and wrinkled. Her eyes were a sharp emerald green.

She said to him, ”Hello, Severus... Hermione said you would come. ”She took off her glasses and set them aside. ”Though, but what I know of you, I didn't expect you to come. But, Alan is my patient and it makes me grateful that you are here. We should go check on Hermione and Alan, then we should get to work on saving your son.”

Severus said, ”First off you have not even told me your name. Secondly, I don't want to see Granger ever again. And lastly, my son is never going to meet me. It is for the best that he never knows he's my son. I hope one day Granger decides to find a nice man and then the boy will have a good and proper father.”

She said to him, ”My name Severus Tobias Snape, though some would call you Severus Prince, is Cara Avery, I was long ago a friend of your mother. But, the most important thing about me now is the fact that I am the person who is trying to save your son. You might not get this, but that boy does need you, and you need him whether you understand that or not... Now we will go and speak to Hermione. Your son should be sleeping now anyway. His illness makes him quite tired.”

He realized this woman, this healer, meant business and she was not one to be trifled with. Severus was no fool, he could sense it if he pushed her she was the type to push back. And that would be dangerous, but not for Severus himself, but for his son.

Severus narrowed his sharp black eyes at her and snarled, ”Let’s get on with then, shall we?”

Cara said, ”We shall, now follow me, Severus.”

**************************

Severus stood outside of his son’s hospital room, the boy was sleeping in the hospital bed. He reminded him of himself as a child. The boy had a head full of loose black curls. They clung to his sweaty face. Now Hermione—on the other hand—stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She vaguely reminded him of a snarling she lion.

She clearly was not happy that he was there, no matter what the elderly healer said, Hermione Granger clearly wanted him nowhere near her son, and she clearly saw Alan as her son and only her son. Severus was an interloper, an intruder, and an unwanted presence.

Cara said to them, ”Ms. Granger and Mr. Snape the cure of your son’s condition needs both your blood, we need both of your DNA, we need it to fix the fault in his. Hence why we need both of you. His genetics are in a sense a bit of each of you. I can get into the technical terms of it, but the truth is I would rather not waste the time of doing that. The simple fact is, this potion will cure your son of the condition that's killing him.

The damage will always be there, but we can put a stop to it. And that's the biggest thing, if we can save his nerve endings and how they function.”

They both nodded, not daring to speak, but also not wanting for the healer to believe that they did not understand her.

She said to them, ”Now I will get started on the potion, and my assistant will come and get you when I need to add to your blood. Do try to not eat each other, you did have a child together after all.”

They both huffed at her as she walked away. Black eyes stared into brown. Hermione said, ”I am shocked you even showed up.”

Severus said, ”He is my son, why wouldn't I?”

She said, ”No... Snape, he's my son. He doesn't even know who you are. You're just another war hero to him. Nothing more.”

He said, ”And whose fault is that? You know who told me about him? Minerva! She told me I had a son, almost a year after you told me you wanted nothing to do with me. You hate me, Granger. You think I am going to ruin my son, but the truth is sometimes I agree with you.”

Hermione said, ”No Severus, the reason I don't want you near him is that you hate yourself. Every single bit. My son doesn't need that. He doesn’t need to look into a mirror and see all that's wrong with him. Because there is nothing wrong with him. Not a god damn thing.”

Severus said, ”Well it seems we are at an impasse, Hermione. But, after I help him, I am leaving and you will not have to worry about me ruining anything.”

She laughed at him, ”Running away, are you? That's what your best at. Running away.”

He snarled straight into her face, staring into her warm brown eyes, ”But, Granger that's what you want, isn't it? You can't have it both ways.”

Hermione snarled, ”You don't know a God Damn thing about what I want.” Her small hands slammed into his black linen-covered chest. ”There was a time Severus, I would have died for you. There was a time I loved you, more than anything. But, you couldn’t have known that, could you? Could you? I loved you and we could have had a life together, instead, you spent your birthday crying over that woman at her grave.”

Severus said, ”This was about me visiting Lily’s grave? I did that every year. But, that day I went there to say goodbye, Hermione. I haven't been back since.”

She said, ”Swear?”

He said, ”I swear.”

Then with tears in her like melted chocolate brown eyes, she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

****************************

The potion was made and given to their son. Hermione and Severus sat side by side waiting for the boy to wake up. They did not know where whatever it is they had restarted was going, but Alan, deserved to meet his father, and Severus his son.

The boy’s eyes flickered and then opened. Confused black eyes stared at Severus, the boy shouted for joy, ”Father, it's you! Did you save me? I have always wanted to meet you.”

Hermione said, ”In a way, he did save you, but how did you know he's your father?”

Alan said, ”Uncle Harry told me. Well, he told me because Albus Regulus was picking on me I wasn't named after anyone important. Like he and James were. Sometimes I think he, Al, does stuff like that because he like me. So, uncle Harry explained where my middle name comes from, but he didn't tell me who Severus was to me. I just figured that out myself.”

She kissed his black curls and said, ”Of course you did, my smart boy. You know how I feel about what Al does. Don't encourage him behaving like that. If you like him and he likes you, he should be nice to you.”

The little boy nodded.

Severus said, ”You named him after... Me?”

Hermione said, ”Of course. My issues with you and your actions have nothing to do with him, and from what I know of the Princes, well actually all purebloods for that matter, their first son usually ends up with their father’s name as their middle name. I thought at the very least he should have that from you.”

” You're a strange, but interesting, beautiful and intelligent woman.”

She blushed, ”Thank you, Severus, your not so bad yourself.”

Severus said, ”Alan your mother and I have decided to try and be friends of sorts. I know you don't know me well, but I would like for us to get to know each other and be family.”

He knew that friends were the best way to explain to a small child what they were trying. He didn't want to be Hermione Granger’s friend, he never wanted to be her friend. He wanted to be something far more, but he needed to stay on her good side, and that was just telling their son what he needed to know.

”Mum? Can we take him to our spot?”

”Of course we can, Alan once your better.” She then kissed the boy’s forehead. ”Now, go to sleep, you need your rest.”

The two adults left the hospital room and they left St Mungo’s dim corridors, outside into the sunshine. Severus said, ”Are you really going to let me spend time with him?”

Hermione said, ”Of course, I will never lie to my child, for one he would likely be able to tell and point it out. He's far too smart for his own good most days.”

Severus said, ”Considering who his parents are, I am not shocked.”

The brightest witch of her age took the hand of one of the greatest spies of all time. They might not be back to what they were, but they were far better than what they were a week before. They were going to try and make a go out of whatever this was, and make a go of it.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and said, ”We made a good kid, Severus.”

And he said as he kissed her hair, ”Yes we did.” Then shockingly Hermione did not shove him away. They were going to try and make a go of whatever this was.


End file.
